Stealing Cinderella
by justxdazzled3
Summary: In her eyes I’m her prince charming but to him I’m just some fella, riding in and stealing Cinderella. SONGFIC/ONE-SHOT.


**Stealing Cinderella **

**Summary: **her eyes I'm her prince charming but to him I'm just some fella, riding in and stealing JerichoxStephanie McMahon.

**Bonjour my friends and happy New Year! **

**Note: I cut some of the song off just so you know but I think you'll get the point of what I'm saying…or the lyrics in this case—the chorus is repetitive, it annoys me a little so why post it a dozen times— plus was too long to just to type another paragraph **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to the WWE nor do I own the song **_Stealing Cinderella _**by Chuck Wicks. **

* * *

_I came to see her daddy for sit down man to man  
It wasn't any secret I'd be asking for her hand  
I guess that's why he left me waiting in the living room by myself  
with at least a dozen pictures of her sitting on a shelf…_

Chris Jericho's stomach was all in knots as he walked up the steps of the home of Vince McMahon, the WWE Chairman and the father of his girlfriend, Stephanie McMahon. The reason was obvious on why he was here and everyone else knew, except for Stephanie of course.

He rang the doorbell and while he waited for someone to open it, he took a couple deep breaths and a few seconds later the door opened and Linda McMahon appeared on the other side of the door. "Hey Linda." He greeted the older woman with a smile.

Linda smiled warmly at him and motioned for him to come inside. "Hello Chris, are you here to see Stephanie?" she asked curiously, while tilting her head slightly.

"No," He replied while shaking his head and took off his shoes. "I'm actually here to see Vince..." He said, trailing off. _Now_ he was freaking out inside. Was Stephanie here? If she was he hoped that she wouldn't eavesdrop on the conversation between him and Vince, which would ruin the surprise of the proposal.

"I see," Linda said with a nod, smiling softly at him as she led Chris into what looked like the living room. She knew why her daughter's boyfriend was here of course, it was obvious why.

"Wait here, I'll go get him." She said with bright smile before walking out of the room in search of her husband.

Chris sighed softly and looked around the room. His crystal blue eyes darted on a shelf of photo's that contained his girlfriend. Then he realized _why_ he was in that room in the first place…

_She was playing Cinderella  
She was riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella  
riding in and stealing Cinderella_

He smiled as he looked at a photo of a seven year old Stephanie dressed up in her Cinderella costume. Another once was of Stephanie riding her first bike at the tender age of four with the help of Vince who was standing right behind her, next photo was of Stephanie, who was eight years old at the time and jumping on her bed while having a pillow fight with her older brother Shane. Then there was a photo of Stephanie at the age of ten, in her bathing suit while running through the sprinklers with a Popsicle stick in her mouth (she had the red stain on her face to prove it) and grinning brightly at the camera.

And last but not least the last photo was of Vince and Stephanie. She looked about twelve or thirteen years old but she was dancing with Vince and Stephanie was just smiling up at him.

Chris briefly looked over at the Cinderella photo and he realized something. In the eyes of Stephanie, Chris was her Prince Charming and to Vince, he was just some guy who was dating his daughter.

_I leaned in towards those pictures to get a better look at one  
When I heard a voice behind me say "Now, ain't she something, son?"  
I said "Yes, she quite a woman" and he just stared at me  
Then I realized that in his eyes she would always be_

Chris leaned in to get a closer look at Stephanie from her high school graduation when he heard a, "Isn't she something?" and the Winnipeg native turned around only to find Vince McMahon standing in the entryway of the living room.

"Yes, she's quite a woman." Chris replied with a nod and a small smile. He didn't know what else to say and Vince just stared at him.

Chris stared back and realized that to Vince, Stephanie would _always_ be that little girl.

_Playing Cinderella  
Riding her first bike  
Bouncing on the bed and looking for a pillow fight  
Running through the sprinkler with a big popsicle grin  
Dancing with her dad, looking up at him  
In her eyes I'm Prince Charming  
But to him I'm just some fella riding in and stealing Cinderella_

Although she was all grown up, Vince sometimes saw Stephanie as the same little girl who used to skip around the house wearing a princess costume, or playing outside and running through the sprinklers, and he would always remember the first time she rode a two-wheeler all by herself with no help from himself, Linda, or Shane.

_He slapped me on the shoulder  
Then he called her in the room  
When she threw her arms around him  
That's when I could see it too…_

"Stephanie!" Chris heard Vince yell, which was soon followed by a faint, "Coming daddy."

A few seconds later, Stephanie came bounding into the room and went straight to her father and threw her arms around him. She didn't even realize that Chris was in the room. It took a few minutes, and finally Chris saw it...

_  
If he gives me a hard time  
I can't blame the fella  
I'm the one who's stealing Cinderella…_

Chris couldn't blame Vince if he picked on him from time to time after all, he had his reasons and he understood that. But it was simple and yet, very true…

Chris was stealing Cinderella. Cinderella was none other than Stephanie.

* * *

**A/N: All done! Now click that box down there and tell me what you thought of it but if you're going to criticize me do it nicely please and thank you :). To be honest, this sounded a lot better in my head; it's been a while since I've posted something on here...a year to be exact, not that long but I'm working on. **

**PS: Reviews would be lovely; if you do I'll either give you a cookie :)! **


End file.
